Gundam Seed Side Story: Deliverance
by Wing Knight
Summary: This is in concurrent time of Seed Destiny, the sequel to SEED. I suggest you watch it first and read thisspoiler alert Because this is SIDE STORY, there is new main characterthough reference to known characters...


Gundam SEED Side Story: Deliverance

By: Wing Knight

Note: My first SEED fic. I wondered who would have developed the OS for the Justice, Freedom, and Providence, and based my character on it. The story takes place sometime after the start of Gundam SEED Destiny. Also "Deliverance" is the name for the Gundam, like Freedom. As the title suggests, this is a Side Story, like Gundam Seed Astray.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large fleet of mobile armors and mobile suits approached the group of large, hourglass shaped objects. On the other side, a large group of mobile suits launched to counter the incoming threat. A large battle ensued, with green beams, and yellow tracers streaking across the black space with glistening starts far beyond from the scene of the battle. Random explosions sparkled the dark surroundings, providing a rather beautiful scenery, if it could be called that despite the tragedy of loss of a life it meant. At once, the areas surrounding the hourglass shaped objects lit up brightly as the numerous missiles were intercepted by two mobile suits with what seemed like large booster packs. The battle continued through, and in one corner of the battlefield, a ZAFT mobile suit with one red camera, and white and blue coloring flew about, shooting down the EAF mobile suits down with its beam rifle. Occasionally, its shield on its left arm grew two red claws that sliced away the enemy with ease until it met an EAF mobile suit with green, crab-like armor that covered its head. The beams bounced off before impacting the mobile suit, and the white and blue suit closed in with its beam claws. The EAF mobile suit quickly swung its scythe, slicing across the cockpit section after several failed attempts. Fortunately for the ZAFT pilot, the EAF mobile suit became distracted by the one of the two mobile suits that intercepted the nuclear missiles earlier, and it drifted back towards the hourglass shaped object.

------

Cosmic Era 73, the members of the 81st Independent Mobile Unit stationed in space battleship Girty Lue had stolen the three prototype Gundams from the Armory One, and subsequent fall of the remains of the Junius-7 had caused an incident which came to be known as the "Break the World" incident. Alarmed by the retaliatory nuclear attack by the Earth Federation military, PLANT Supreme Council have reached a resolution re-enlisting every able bodied citizens to the fight. This included those who retired as well. In the midst of this new resolution, a woman in her early-twenties sat on a bench in a park, staring at the news on one of the large screens laid through out the buildings surrounding the park. She listened carefully to the speech given by a tall, dark haired man. The caption described the man whom the woman, as well as the other people around her knew already: Chairman Gilbert Dullindal. She got up, then walked casually through the crowd which talked about the recent nuclear attack by the Naturals. Her white trench coat, as well as her long red hair fluttered about as she took each step. She finally sat down in her car, then drove off towards her home. The radio talked about the press conference as well, and the oppressive, and unfair stance that the Naturals took on the Coordinators. When she arrived back in her house, she took off her coat, then hung it in the closet. Upon her entrance, the answering machine began to play the messages that were left during her absence.

" Hi, Achika. This is Sally. I was wondering…"

The woman took off her shirt, revealing a rather bad scar on her left stomach, just below the ribcage. By the time she changed into a pair of shorts and a plain shirt, five messages have been played back, and the sixth message began.

" Captain Mitsurugi, this is the National Defense Committee. We would like to inform you that you are recalled into duty. You are to report to the PLANT Supreme Council building at 1400 tomorrow."

The woman, named Achika Mitsurugi turned her attention to the answering machine as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took a deep breath, then let out a loud sigh, while gazing into a small frame with a picture of herself, an infant, and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her own blue eyes rested on her left hand, looking at the thin, silvery band that wrapped itself around her ring finger. Achika walked to the closet once again, and took out a large bag designed to protect clothes. She laid it on the bed, then unzipped it to reveal a red ZAFT uniform, with a small white badge shaped like a wing with a yellow oval in the center on left chest. Achika closed her eyes, thinking of the time she wanted to forget, but impossible to do so. She immediately zipped up the bag, then went to bed.

------

Achika woke up early in the morning, before the lights came on inside the space colony of PLANT. She quickly took a shower, washing herself thoroughly, then came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around herself. She looked at the bag once more, hesitating whether to report as the Ministry of Defense had requested or not. Finally, she opened the bag, and took out the uniform out piece by piece. After getting into the under things, she wrapped herself in the red pants, and shirt, then the top. She then got into the white boots that came up just below her knees, then tied her hair into a ponytail that hung from upper side of the back of her head. She made sure her appearances were as crisp as regulation for the final time, then stepped out of her house. As she came out of the apartment, she was greeted by her neighbor, Sally.

" Hi, Achi…"

Sally stood stunned as she saw her quiet, and reclusive neighbor in ZAFT uniform, and in the red color of the elite to add to the shock.

" Achika… You never mentioned you were part of ZAFT."

Just then, Sally's son, a curious and enthusiastic boy named Kyle, came outside with his backpack. He then saw his neighbor, and became fascinated.

" Wow, Mrs. Mitsurugi! You're with ZAFT?"

Achika's expressions warmed up at the sight of a child, then nodded.

" Yup."

She then looked at her watch, then gasped.

" I have to go. See you later Sally, Have fun at school, Kyle."

Achika walked away, and down the stairs. She then got into her car, and drove towards the spaceport. The radio still talked about the possibility of renewed war between the Naturals and the Coordinators. When she reached the spaceport, many other soldiers were lined up. After parking her vehicle, she walked to the terminal, where the other soldiers, most of them wearing the green uniform saluted. Those with the red uniform also saluted, recognizing the badge on the left chest as those of FAITH. Achika returned the salute, while looking for anyone she could salute to. She was sure that there would be more of the senior officers who had been recalled. However, to her dismay, she didn't find any. Everyone of these soldiers were young, most likely to be enlisting for the first time. As she boarded the shuttle, she could almost feel the other soldiers discussing about her. She then heard someone behind her talking to his buddy.

" Hey, that chick's so hot. I can't believe that chick's in FAITH."

His buddy sighed, then spoke to his friend.

" You know… I think I remember seeing someone of her appearance… I think it was back in the Academy…"

Achika gazed out the window, staring at the sparkling stars, and remembering the battle at Jakin Due. Her memories then moved onto the days before the incident at Junius-7, when she and her husband, Okita spent a quiet evenings together watching the stars, and when she held her child in her arms, who cooed as she tried to reach her mother's face. She then felt a thin stream of tears falling down her face as she remembered those dear to her who would not come back. She quickly wiped her tears away, then regained her composure. By the time she calmed herself down, the shuttle reached the PLANT where the Supreme Council was located. As each soldiers departed the shuttle, Achika saw a limo with a serious looking bodyguard, probably those of Special Forces. The darkened window rolled down, and Achika saw a man with a mustache looking at her. Achika immediately walked towards the limo, and the bodyguards stopped her.

" Hold it."

The man raised his hand, gesturing towards his bodyguards.

" It's okay, Alfonso. Let her in."

The man named Alfonso opened the door, letting Achika in. As soon as the door was closed, and the window rolled up, the man began.

" It's been a while, Achika."

Achika smiled.

" It's been a while, too. National Defense Committee Chairman. May I ask why I was recalled to duty?"

The Chairman of the NDC chuckled at Achika's remark.

" You sure are direct to the point as ever, Achika. I can't even offer any words of comfort to you after all this time."

Achika backed down, showing discomfort to the Chairman's amusement. He continued after a brief observation.

" We have recalled you to lead a squadron that will defend PLANT from Naturals' attacks. Many of our forces have already deployed to Earth for the Operation Spear of Twilight."

Achika, then looked at the chairman.

" Let me ask you something, if I may, sir. What's the real story behind Armory One?"

The Chairman's face became grim. He thought for a moment, then his eyes rested on the badge of the FAITH.

" Truth is, a group that appears to be Earth forces stole the three experimental units Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss. I'm sure you know of them…"

Achika nodded.

" Yes. I helped the development of the new operating system in all mobile suits, and I was informed of them just before I left the service."

The Chairman smirked.

" You're modest as ever. You basically developed the operating system all by yourself."

Achika felt the limo slowing down. She looked outside to see the Supreme Council building.

" Well, let's go."

Achika followed the NDC Chairman inside. On the way, she noticed the entourage belonging to Chairman Dullindal. The NDC Chairman noticed this and smiled.

" He's meeting with Athrun Zala. Apparently he wants to return to ZAFT."

Achika looked at the man in front of him with confusion, while he continued.

" Well, I don't mind having him back. Being the ace pilot who defeated the Earth's X-105 Strike, and the one who piloted the ZGMF-X09A Justice…he will be a great help."

Achika paused, then nodded slowly.

" Sir."

The chairman then smirked.

"'Angel of Death…' Who gave you that nickname? Was it Rau Le Creuset?"

Achika's face flinched as she heard her dreaded nickname, and the man who gave it to her once again.

" Chairman, please. Don't mention that name again…"

The chairman nodded with serious expression.

" I'm sorry."

Achika then saw the door leading to the grand chamber, where the meetings of the Supreme Council took place. She entered the hall, where every Council members, including the Chairman awaited her.

" Welcome, Achika Mitsurugi. You're very early as usual."

Achika quickly saluted.

" Achika Mitsurugi of FAITH reporting as ordered."

Gilbert Dullindal got up, and walked to Achika. He then shook her hand with a smile.

" It's nice to see the legend herself."

Achika was surprised by the Chairman Dullindal's gestures. It exceeded even her expectations. She felt that he was genuine, a man who could be the leader that she felt the PLANT needed.

Dullindal left the chamber not long after his meeting with Achika, leaving things to the NDC Chairman. As Dullindal left the chambers, the other committee chairmen left, leaving just Achika and NDC Chairman.

" Follow me."

Achika followed the chairman out of the chamber, and walked through a various corridors. She was surprised to find a dock entrance at the end of the descending maze of corridors.

" Here."

The NDC Chairman opened the door, and a secret elevator was revealed.

" What is this, sir?"

NDC Chairman stepped inside, then sighed.

" Our timing has to be precise, Achika."

Achika stepped inside, and the elevator began to ascend. On the way, Achika sought to find answer to her curiosity.

" What timing, sir?"

The NDC Chairman sighed, then began.

" The Chairman should be heading to the Restricted Area, as we are. Athrun Zala has decided to rejoin. He should be heading there along with Athrun to hand him the Savior…"

Achika waited for a moment. Then the NDC Chairman continued.

" What I'm about to show you is near where they will be going. Both the Chairman and I agree that you two should not meet each other for now. I'm sure you don't want to either. Besides, what I'm about to show you is of the top secret matters of ZAFT, and PLANT for that matter"

Achika remained silent from disappointment. She then remembered the day she was notified of her husband, Okita's death near the L4 colony cluster while on a supposedly routine search patrol. She had heard that the former chairman Zala's son, Athrun had punished the one who killed him. She wanted to personally thank him for getting a revenge for her husband. She was sure that he had his own reasons, but nonetheless, he had relieved a measure of sorrow from her.

" Achika?"

She snapped to attention, then saw the elevator door already open, and the NDC Chairman waiting for her.

" Excuse me, sir."

They continued on, floating through the zero-gravity block. She saw a large door at the end, with a big print of "RESTRICTED AREA" painted on it. The two men waiting slid their security access cards, and the door opened slowly. As the door opened, the NDC Chairman commented.

" It's one of the old models, but I'm sure it will help you a lot…"

The door finally opened, and the lights began to come on little by little. She saw a mobile suit in shades of gray, and three green camera lenses shining from the dim lights. Achika's blue eyes widened with surprise.

" This is… This is Freedom!"

The NDC Chairman shook his head.

" Close…"

Achika then noticed a difference in the shape of the wings, which appeared to be a pair of thick, once piece, rather than thin separate wings of the original design. The NDC Chairman began his explanation.

" This is ZGMF-X14A, Deliverance. As you can figure it out. It is equipped with N-Jammer Canceller, and its use is in direct violation of the treaty signed to end the last war. The reason we are handing it to you is because of your loyalty as a member of FAITH, and with the Naturals' use of Nuclear weapons, the council has agreed to ignore the portion concerning the use of N-Jammer Cancellers. I know that you have suffered many misfortunes during your time, Achika… And I hope that Deliverance can provide you with some measure of relief."

Achika waited for a moment to look at the mobile suit that will be given to her. The NDC Chairman nodded.

" Go ahead and take a look."

Achika opened the cockpit, from which she found out that the whole chassis was based on that of Freedom. While she inspected the mobile suit, the Chairman continued.

" I know that Freedom was supposed to be assigned to you, but with its theft we tried to build another one based on it. Frankly, it was supposed to be assigned to you during Jakin Due. However, it wasn't operational at that time because of the focus on Providence. I'm sure that you knew of Rau le Creuset, and his Providence…"

Achika remembered her former colleague Creuset during Jakin Due, where he was in one of the prototypes, which she developed the software for. She also didn't like Creuset for something in her mind caused her to feel uncomfortable around him. Achika then realized that every X-series created by ZAFT had the software that she created. She then remembered the acronyms of the software that she developed with reference to the stolen Earth mobile suits.

' GUNDAM…'

The NDC Chairman then gestured Achika to follow him.

" I have something else to show you."

They entered the pilot's room, and found an article of clothes laid on the bench. It was white in color, and bits of black, and gold decorations in the black clothes. She then saw the white hat on the top of it and became surprised.

" Sir…"

The NDC Chairman nodded.

" Welcome back to ZAFT, Commander Mitsurugi."

------

During the next few days, Achika had moved her belongings into the barracks, bidding goodbye to her neighbor, Sally. Of course, Sally didn't like the fact that her neighbor was going to move, and Kyle didn't like the fact that his ZAFT neighbor was going away.

" Do you have to go?"

Sally held her boy back, trying to get him to understand that Mrs. Mitsurugi needed to go to protect everyone in PLANT. Achika left, getting into her car to meet the kids who will be under her command. She saw about five of them in both red and green uniform standing in front of the docks. She stopped her vehicle in front of the guard, then presented her ID card.

" Identification number: 274710. Achika Mitsurugi of the special unit, FAITH."

The guard scanned the card, then nodded.

" You may go, ma'am."

Achika continued on, and got out of the car in front of the men waiting at the docks.

" Ma'am!"

Achika returned the salutes, and walked towards the dock, where a sky blue colored space battle ship was docked. They all entered the vessel, and the ship's crew saluted as well.

" Ma'am."

Achika looked at the captain of the ship, who led her to her personal quarters.

" There you go, ma'am."

Achika nodded.

" Thank you…"

The captain, who wore the black and gray uniform, stood at attention.

" The captain of the Nazca-Class space battle ship Descartes, Nicholai Alekseyev, ma'am."

Achika smiled, then sighed.

" We're all colleagues here, Nicholai. Please call me Achika."

" But commander, the regulations…"

Achika nodded.

" Alright, but I expect you to think of me as your colleague, Nicholai."

Nicholai nodded, then left Achika's quarters, leaving her to do her things. Achika quickly opened the locker, revealing her customized mobile suit pilots' space suit. It was like any other red uniforms' space suit, though it had the FAITH insignia, and the color scheme of pure white and pure blue. She smirked as she stared at her old space suit once again.

' Time to meet the new pilots…'

Achika walked out of her quarters, and entered the pilots' briefing room. Every mobile suit pilots were gathered there. Most of them were green uniforms, though she saw two of them in red. Each of them began to introduce themselves.

" Aaron Wilson."

" Dieter Schumacher."

" Akira Nobunaga."

Achika then looked at the two red uniforms, of one of the two was a girl.

" Hajime Satoma."

" Izanami Satoma."

Achika smirked.

" Siblings?"

Both Hajime and Haruka nodded. Achika then introduced herself.

" My name is Achika Mitsurugi. I'm sure that you all know what we are here to do."

Everyone nodded. The objective was to defend PLANT from any incursion by the EAF. Judging from the mood, everyone's moral was very high, anticipating their supposedly a righteous duty as a citizen. Of course, their outrage against the Naturals' nuclear attack on PLANT supplemented their anger. Achika herself felt anger as well. She then gestured the others to sit down.

" I know you are all eager to fight the Naturals. I share that emotion. However, keep in mind that our mission is to protect PLANT. Dead can not protect anything. Do you understand?"

The others nodded. When Achika dismissed them, they all gathered around the entertainment room to discuss their new commander.

" So what do you think of our new commander?"

Aaron Wilson smirked.

" She sure looks hot…"

Dieter chuckled.

" That's all you think of, Aaron."

Akira joined in, while the two Satoma's remained quiet, sipping into their drinks. Akira then began when things settled down a bit.

" Did you hear that Athrun Zala's back?"

The others' eyes widened, even the Satoma siblings.

" What?"

" No way!"

Akira continued.

" He met with the Chairman, then he got assigned to the Minerva."

Izanami sighed, thinking of one of her friend who was aboard the Minerva.

" Rey…"

Hajime looked at his sister, and smiled.

" You're not thinking about Rey, are you?"

Izanami shook her head.

" No! No, I'm not!"

Hajime scoffed.

" Yeah… Whatever. I know you have a crush on him…"

Izanami's face began to blush with embarrassment. She then nudged her brother's side.

" Come on… Give me a break."

Hajime chuckled quietly, then sighed.

" I want to be in Minerva as well… I want to see how that Shinn's doing. I heard he's the pilot of a new model now… Apparently he fought against the three stolen prototypes."

Izanami remembered the troublesome kid back in the academy as well. The kid was really reckless in her opinion. Akira then tried to go back to the subject of the conversation again.

" So what do you guys know about our new commander?"

Hajime began.

" She was involved in the mobile suit development projects. Specifically our X-series. All operating system in our mobile suit is based on the one she developed. Even the legendary Freedom and Justice owes their legend to her OS. That's where she became a member of FAITH. Oh, yeah! I think Freedom was supposed to be assigned to her before it was stolen."

The others stared at Hajime with awe. Akira thought that their commander had gotten to her place by involving herself in some affairs with high level officials. Of course, they didn't know anything about Achika's personal life, that she is a widow who lost both her husband and her baby daughter to the previous war. Most of the information they knew of was the military record, which marked a distinguishing record for her. Another thing they didn't know was why Achika had resigned after the war.

While the young pilots were discussing about their new commander, Achika was in her quarters, looking over the files of each of the pilots under her command, as well as the new mobile suit that she received. She then read over the reports about the Junius-7 high jacking incident. She looked to the corner of her desk, where the frames of her family was. She quickly went back to the files.

" Aaron Wilson, fresh out of the Academy. Class B pilot. Excels in long range gunnery. Assigned to Gunner ZAKU Warrior."

" Dieter Schumacher. Two years out of the Academy. Class A Pilot. Also excels in long range gunnery. Assigned to Gunner ZAKU Warrior. Has seen brief action in Jakin Due."

"Akira Nobunaga, also fresh out of the academy. Class B+ pilot. Excels in reconnaissance. Assigned to Blaze ZAKU Warrior."

Achika then moved onto the two red uniforms.

" Hajime Satoma, fresh out of the Academy. Same graduating class as those assigned to Minerva. Assigned to Blaze ZAKU Phantom. Nicknamed 'Whispering Death' by his peers. Excels in close range combat."

" Izanami Satoma, twin sister of Hajime. Assigned to Slash ZAKU Phantom. Excels in fire support and blitzkrieg."

Achika leaned back against her chair, then stared at the ceiling. These men were basically newbies who didn't know anything. Achika then realized why she was assigned with Deliverance. She had to make up for their lack of experiences with the power of her mobile suit. She had wondered why she hadn't been assigned with ZAKUs, GuAIZ R's, or even the Gouf Ignited's that had started to roll out of the production line. Those units were, in comparison to the Deliverance, outclassed in pretty much every way. Deliverance was far superior in terms of endurance, firepower, speed, power, and OS to these new mass production models. She closed the files, then got out of her uniform. She rested on the bed, and closed her eyes while thinking what exactly the Supreme Council wanted of her.

------

While Descartes and its crews were getting to know each other Minerva's crew had fought for their lives from the three stolen units, as well as the EAF forces on their way to Mahamul base from Carpentaria. Of course, the Supreme Council received the reports and drew their conclusion that the units responsible for the theft of the three prototypes was part of the Earth military. It had created a quite a stir for the ZAFT. The internal investigation began, trying to figure out who had given the Naturals the access to the high security facility. Immediately, accusations began to stir around for possibility of Orb's involvement. Achika was reading up on the daily briefing materials for the members of FAITH, then found the accusation absurd. Though she hated the Naturals, Orb was one nation in the whole planet that she didn't hate. However, she felt a bitter disappointment at the report that Orb has joined the Earth Alliance, effectively becoming the enemy of PLANT. In actuality, she didn't really care whether it was Orb or other nations of Naturals. Her only concern was fighting the Naturals that threatened her home. She didn't care whether she died or not, but she cared about the survival of PLANT. She reflected on the thought about death for a moment. The fact that she had no one particular to come home to, the fact that she had no one particular to protect, and the fact that she didn't have anything to look forward to upon her return gave a dark, and grim future without any hope. In some aspect, death was something she longed for. The only thing that she looked forward to was her death, where she hoped to meet her loved ones in the other side. She took a one final sip from her coffee mug, then gazed at the clock on the desk, which clued her that it was late in the night, when everyone should be asleep. She turned the lights off, then got into the bed. She remained still for a moment, but tears began to trickle down from her closed eyes and dampened the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gundam SEED, and Gundam SEED Destiny are the property of Bandai.


End file.
